Tragedi Uzushiogakure
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: Kecelakaan di wilayah uzushiogakure antara 2 KA yang bertabrakan saling berhadapan, memakan banyak korban. namun banyak korban juga yang selamat. fanfic ini diangkat dari kisah tragedi bintaro yang terjadi pada tanggal 19 oktober 1987
1. chapter 1

Naruto fanfic.

Judul: Tragedi Uzushiogakure

Pair: Minakushi dan naruhina

Genre: tragedy, friendsip, romance

Warning: fanfic ini diangkat dari kisah tragedi bintaro yang terjadi pada tanggal 19 oktober 1987. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja untuk versi cerita saya sendiri hehe. Arigato sensei. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, maklum masih author pemula. Dan juga saya memakai type KA Indonesia karena saya tidak tau type KA jepang hehehe dan saya beri nama keretanya pakai nama versi saya saja hehehe.

Chapter 1.

Di sore hari di kota iwagakure ada seorang wanita berambut merah sedang bersantai dan mempersiapkan barang barang nya untuk pindah kembali ke tempat asalnya setelah di pindah tugas pekerjaan nya di kota asalnya, konoha. Dia dipindahkan kembali karena masa kerjanya habis setelah 3 tahun, dia bekerja bank sebagai asisten manager. Sungguh pekerjaan yang dirasa, cukup besar.

"moshi moshi kushina-chan"."aku dengar kau sudah dipindahkan ke tempat pekerjaanmu ya". Ucap minato dari telepon.

"minato-kun?"."iya ttebane"."dan kau sendiri apakah masih banyak pekerjaan di perancis?". Tanya kushina.

"umm tidak terlalu sih, tapi ya ada beberapa hal saja yang harus ku selesaikan"."ya kau tau sendirilah". Ucap minato.

"Oh begitu umm oke deh"."kalau begitu aku harus mempersiapkan hal yang lain dulu ya"."sampai nanti". Ucap kushina.

"ya oke". Minato menutup telepon.

Minato bekerja sebagai bos direktur perusahaan namikaze corp dan sekarang lagi berada di perancis. Sekarang memasuki awal musim panas itu berarti semua orang mulai liburan dari aktivitas pekerjaan maupun sekolah.

Sementara di konoha, naruto sedang bermain futsal bersama kawan kawan nya. Naruto sendiri adalah adik dari minato. Meskipun kakak beradik ini sifatnya sedikit bertolak belakang, tetapi kadang kala, mereka bisa rukun. Naruto sendiri kuliah di jurusan manegement.

"ayo teme!!"."oper padaku". Teriak naruto.

Bola dioper dari sasuke kepada naruto dan naruto menahan dengan dadanya dan naruto melakukan tendangan salto dan akhirnya gol menjebol gawang sasori.

"yey!!"."masuk!". Teriak naruto sambil melakukan selebrasi seperti ronaldo.

"hn kau berlebihan dobe". Ucap sasuke yang berekspresi datar.

Kushina's POV

Baiklah tiket kereta sudah, koper sudah, tas ransel sudah, barang lainnya sudah. Oke baiklah kurasa aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Untuk soal nomor tempat duduk aku kebagaian di gerbong 5 nomor 23D. Aku memesan KA kelas eksekutif karena kurasa lebih nyaman dan ada TV nya. Ya meskipun KA ekonomi dan bisnis juga sudah dilengkapi AC.

End kushina's POV

Malam sudah tiba, kushina berjalan jalan keliling kota iwagakure untuk mencari makan karena kushina malas memasak sendiri di apartemennya. Setelah makan malam, kushina melanjutkan kembali jalan jalannya sampai puas dan kakinya capek.

Keesokan paginya kushina sudah pergi ke stasiun naik GO-OJEK yang sudah di pesannya kemarin.

"makasih ya bang". Ucap kushina sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah sama sama". Ucap pengendara GO-OJEK itu langsung pergi.

Setelah melakukan check dan pemeriksa tiket, kushina menuju tempat duduk di peron stasiun sambil menunggu kereta yang datang. Kushina terlebih dahulu berfoto selfie di pinggir rel dan bahkan berfoto dengan kepala stasiun nya. Meskipun begitu, kushina adalah pecinta kereta api daop 11 Konohagakure.

"hati-hati dari jalur 2 akan masuk KA Argo Tokyo Ekspres bagi para penumpang yang akan naik di harap agar menjaga jarak di pinggir rel karena KA akan segera masuk"."dan jangan sampai ada barang barang yang tertinggal atau tertukar di peron stasiun".

Tak lama kemudian rangkaian yang ditarik oleh lokomotif CC 204, masuk dengan halus masuk ke jalur 2. Rangkaian berjumlah seluruhnya 11 gerbong dengan 1 gerbong pembangkit, 1 gerbong pos (bawa barang lain), 1 gerbong makan, dan 8 gerbong kereta kelas eksekutif. Sebelum masuk, kushina terlebih dahulu foto di samping lokomotif dan kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbong sesuai tiketnya.

"ahh nyamannya, kursinya empuk lagi ttebane". Gumam kushina senang sekali.

Jam 07.15 tepat, KA pun membunyikan semboyan 41 lalu berangkat. Kushina memasang earphone sambil mendengarkan lagu lalu ada telepon masuk.

"halo kushina-chan"."kau dimana?". Tanya minato.

"umm aku sudah berangkat ke konoha nih, ini lagi di kereta". Ucap kushina.

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah hati-hati sayang". Ucap minato.

"oke sayangku". Ucap kushina.

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi karena kereta ini kelasnya eksekutif. Kereta melewati pegunungan, sawah dan bahkan pinggir pantai.

"wah pemandangan nya indah sekali ttebane!". Ucap kushina kagum ketika kereta melewati pinggir pantai sebelum masuk ke terowongan.

Sementara di tempat lain. KA kelas ekonomi AC yang bernama kiri ekspress sedang melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Dan setelah 1 jam akhirnya KA sampai stasiun kecil otogakure. Dan di tempat lain akhirnya KA Argo tokyo ekspres berhenti di stasiun amegakure.

"cuacannya hujan nya lebat sekali padahal tadi cerah". Gumam kushina.

"halo Otogakure KA 25 Argo Tokyo Eskpres Bagaimana?". Tanya PPKA Amegakure.

"dari otogakure, KA 25 Argo Tokyo Ekspres aman". Ucap PPKA otogakure.

"KA 25 Argo Tokyo Ekspres segera di berangkatkan, dari amegakure". Ucap PPKA amegakure lalu menutup telepon.

Tampaknya KA Kiri eskpress berhenti lama sekali, padahal jalur tidak ada masalah. Sementara itu PPKA Otogakure melakukan kesalahan karena pergi meninggalkan stasiun ke warung untuk beli roti sebentar.

"bagaimana ini apakah kita berangkat?". Tanya masinis.

"hmm bagaimana ya kita tunggu saja lah sampai ada pemberitahuan dari PPKA". Ucap asisten masinis.

"tapi jika terlalu lama itu akan mengganggu perjalanan KA lainnya".

"cih itu kelamaan". Ucap masinis.

Lalu masinis KA kiri ekspress turun dan bertanya pada penumpang di gerbong dan juga penjaga pintu perlintasan yang ada di dekat stasiun dan mereka mengatakan aman untuk berangkat. Lalu masinis KA kiri eskpres pun membunyikan semboyan 41 dan berangkat melaju perlahan.

Sementara itu KA Argo tokyo ekspres sudah berangkat dan sekarang tengah melaju.

Petugas langsir yang mendengar KA berangkat pun terkejut dan saat PPKA kembali dari warung, dia langsung memberitahu.

"pak KA 30 Kiri ekspres sudah berangkat". Ucap petugas langsir di stasiun itu.

Deg.. PPKA pun langsung terkejut.

"siapa yang suruh berangkat!!"."dasar brengsek!!". Ucapnya marah dan langsung bertindak cepat.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto fanfic.

Judul: Tragedi Uzushiogakure.

Pair: Minakushi dan Naruhina

Genre: tragedy friendship, romance.

Warning: fanfic ini diangkat dari kisah tragedi bintaro yang terjadi pada tanggal 19 oktober 1987. Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja untuk versi cerita saya sendiri hehe. Arigato sensei. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, maklum masih author pemula. Dan juga saya memakai type KA Indonesia karena saya tidak tau type KA jepang hehehe dan saya beri nama keretanya pakai nama versi saya saja hehehe.

Chapter 2.

Petugas PPKA Stasiun Otogakure mengangkat tuas pengganti sinyal menuju sinyal merah dan karena terburu buru ingin mengejar kereta tanpa sengaja menyenggol tuas itu dan berganti sinyal hijau. Petugas PPKA pun berlari mengejar KA itu dengan meniupkan peluit sambil mengibarkan bendera merah.

Dari stasiun Amegakure, PPKA meniupkan peluit sambil mengangkat tongkat yang diatasnya ada lingakaran berwarna hijau (itu semboyan 40) lalu masinis KA Argo tokyo ekspres membunyikan semboyan 41 dan KA pun berangkat.

KA kiri ekspres melaju semakin kencang. Petugas PPKA pun meminta para pengendara motor untuk mengejar kereta api yang salah pengertian terhadap sinyal itu dan dengan cepat para pengendara motor membantu untuk mengejar keretanya sambil tetap mengibarkan sinyal merah. Tampaknya masinis tidak menghiraukan.

"eh kau dengar suara peluit gak dari belakang?". Ucap asisten masinis yang tiba-tiba mendengar.

"suara peluit apaan kaga ada?". Ucap masinis.

"kupingmu budeg ya"."gak dibersihkan berapa abad?". Ucap asisten masinis.

"ahh terserah lu deh". Ucap masinis sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai lokomotif nya.

KA kiri eskpres terus melaju kencang dan akhirnya tidak dapat dikejar oleh motor. Sementara itu KA Argo tokyo ekspres melaju kencang juga dengan kecepatan 95 km/jam.

Kushina masih melihat pemandangan di jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu despacito kesukaan nya.

"hei pelankan laju keretanya jangan terlalu ngebut habis ini tanjakan dan tikungan". Ucap asisten masinis KA Argo tokyo ekspres.

"hmm baiklah". Ucap masinis dan langsung menuruti perkataan asisten nya.

KA Argo tokyo ekspres melaju dengan stabil mendaki bukit dan membuat seluruh penumpang nya nyaman akan perjalanan nya. KA sudah menuruni bukit yang cukup terjal tersebut dan terus melaju dan menambahkan sedikit kecepatannya.

"ahh sekarang sudah di wilayah uzushiogakure sebentar lagi 1,5 jam lagi akan sampai di konoha". Ucap kushina senang.

KA kiri ekspres juga melaju dengan kencang. Melintasi persawahan. Dan sekarang sampai lah di sebuah jembatan yang di seberangnya ada tikungan tajam. KA Argo tokyo ekspres akan melewati tikungan tajam. Dan tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, masinis KA Argo tokyo ekspres mendengar suara dan deru roda KA lain dan langsung terkejut.

"ahh tidak mungkin!!"."kita akan kecelakaan!!". Teriak masinis.

"padahal sinyal aman, apakah amegakure atau otogakure yang salah!!"."kami-sama tolong kami". Ucap asisten masinis.

Masinis KA Argo tokyo ekspres lalu menekan deathman rem daruratnya tetapi sudah terlambat karena KA kiri akan sampai di seberang jembatan. Kemudian masinis dan asisten masinis KA Argo tokyo ekspres langsung meloncat ke sawah meninggalkan lokomotif nya yang sebentar lagi akan tabrakan tersebut.

"ittai!!". Teriak asisten masinisnya ketiga jatuh ke sawah.

"oh tidak". Ucap masinis sambil melihat keretanya melaju tetapi mulai perlahan karena rem daruratnya sudah di tekan.

Kushina pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba melihat KA lain di belokan tikungan kushina langsung bersiap siaga menutup kepalanya dengan tas ransel dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dan langsung dilihat aneh oleh para penumpang lainnya. Tetapi kushina tidak peduli.

KA Kiri masih berjalan diatas jembatan yang dibawahnya ada sungai. Jarak ketinggian antara jembatan dan sungai hanya 8 m.

"ohh tidak!!"."ada kereta lain!!". Teriak masinis terkejut.

"dasar bodoh!!"."itu gara gara kupingmu budeg dan tidak mau menunggu PPKA!!". teriak asisten masinisnya.

Mereka berusaha menekan rem tetapi sudah terlambat. Para penumpang didalam kedua kereta pun berteriak panik dan tak lama kemudian.

Brak... Brak..

Crash...

Kedua kereta saling bertabrakan berhadapan dengan keras, kedua lokomotif pun hancur dan tercebur ke sungai. CC 204 tercebur ke sungai bersama gerbong 1, 2, dan 3 sementara gerbong 4 dan 5 jatuh miring di atas sawah dengan posisi kaca menghadap ke atas gerbong 6 keluar jalur dan gerbong 7 - 11 tetap berdiri kokoh diatas rel. CC 201 yang menarik KA kiri eskpres tercebur ke sungai dengan gerbong 1, 2, 3 dan 4. Sementara gerbong 5 - 8 tetap berdiri kokoh di atas rel jembatan.

Jam 10.23 telah dinyatakan kecelakaan KA di daerah KM 19 petak stasiun uzushiogakure dengan ketinggian 250 M dpl.

Kushina's POV

Kami-sama. Apakah aku sudah mati? Jika aku mati aku akan masuk surga atau neraka. Hiks aku tidak mau mati meninggalkan minato. Tetapi sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi, ternyata aku tidak mati aku langsung menaruh tas ranselku dan aku terkejut karena melihat banyak nya darah yang tercecer dan aku melihat ternyata banyak penumpang yang tewas dan ada juga yang selamat. Arghh.. Kakiku sakit sekali ternyata kakiku terjepit besi kursi.. Ini sangat sakit sekali aku harus mengangkat besinya supaya aku bisa keluar dari sini. Tapi percuma, itu terlalu berat, akhirnya aku kelelahan dan pingsan.

End kushina's POV

Akhirnya beberapa warga langsung melaporkan ke stasiun uzushiogakure dan petugas dan PPKA uzushiogakure langsung meminta bantuan aparat kepolisian, basarnas jepang dll. Dan tak lama kemudian, beberapa KA derek membantu mengevakuasi dua KA yang kecelakaan tersebut.

Proses evakuasi langsung dilaksanakan dengan cepat, saat mengevakuasi lokomotif CC 201 yang jatuh di sungai, telah ditemukan asisten masinis dan masinis yang tewas di dalam kabin lokomotif. Sementara asisten masinis dan masinis CC 204 yang selamat pun juga membantu mengevakuasi penumpang.

Kushina masih pingsan didalam gerbong. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kushina dan barang barang nya yang masih utuh pun di evakuasi juga. Kushina diletakkan di atas tandu.

Dab.. Dab.. Dab..

Shrash...

"okay three point untukku". Ucap naruto.

"wah kamu hebat naruto-kun". Ucap hinata terkagum.

"hehehe arigato hinata-chan". Ucap naruto sambil nyengir.

"heleh.. Hanya menang 9 point saja sombong". Ucap kiba.

Di perancis, minato sedang berkonsentrasi dengan laptop nya mencari informasi dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain agar semakin maju.

"hmm tuan minato sepertinya anda kelelahan"."apakah anda tidak mau beristirahat sebentar?". Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang namun sedikit keriting.

"hmm kurasa kau benar allice, umm bisa tolong ambilkan aku jus jeruk di kulkas?". Ucap Minato.

"hmm baiklah akan saya ambilkan". Ucap Allice.

Kushina sudah berhasil dikeluarkan dari gerbong kereta. Sendi kaki kirinya sedikit bengkok dan ada luka lebam di dahi dan tangannya. Angin yang berhembus melewati kulit kushina, membuat kushina perlahan lahan sadar dari tidur nya.

"eghh.. Dimana aku?". Gumam kushina pelan.

Perlahan lahan kushina melihat sekeliling nya dan ternyata dia sudah berada di luar gerbong kereta. Di sebelah kushina juga ada penumpang selamat yang tertidur diatas tandu.

"aku harus menelepon Minato"."ahh jangan jangan aku akan menelpon naruto saja jika Minato kutelepon pasti aku akan merepotkan dia". Gumam kushina lalu mengambil ponsel di tas kecil yang selalu dikalungkan di bahunya.

Tetoet... Tetoet..

"halo?". Ucap naruto mengangkat ponsel sambil mengelap keringat nya sehabis main basket.

"naruto". Ucap kushina lirih.

"eh kushina nee-san!"."apa itu kau?". Tanya naruto.

"iya ini aku naruto"."nee-san boleh minta tolong padamu sebentar?". Tanya kushina.

"hmm boleh ada apa?". Tanya naruto.

"pergilah ke uzushiogakure di sekitar KM 19". ucap kushina.

"uzushio?"."itu agak jauh nee-san, memang ada apa?"."apakah penting?". Tanya naruto.

"iya naruto ini sangat penting". Ucap kushina.

"kalau begitu ada apa?"."katakan dengan jelas". Ucap naruto.

"aku kecelakaan". Ucap kushina.

Naruto langsung terkejut dan horor mendengar nya.

"ke..ke..kecelakaan?"."terus bagaimana keadaanmu nee-san?". Tanya naruto cemas.

"aku selamat naruto"."sekarang aku sudah di evakuasi"."aku kecelakaan kereta". Ucap kushina.

"ke..kereta?"."baiklah aku akan segera kesana". Ucap naruto.

"iya terima kasih naruto". Ucap kushina lalu menutup ponselnya.

"ada apa naruto-kun?". Tanya hinata cemas.

"kushina nee-san, dia kecelakaan". Ucap naruto.

"apa!?"."kecelakaan?". Tanya hinata kaget.

"iya, dia kecelakaan kereta di uzushiogakure". Ucap naruto.

"hmm begitu ya, baiklah naruto aku akan membawa mobil ku untuk membantunya juga, dia pasti bawa barang kan?". Ucap kiba.

"hmm iya, makasih kiba". Ucap naruto.

"baiklah aku akan memakai mobilku, tunggulah disini dan kita berangkat bareng". Ucap kiba.

"hmm baiklah". Ucap naruto.

Tak lama kemudian kiba sudah sampai di rumah naruto dan mereka berangkat bersama dengan mobil ke lokasi kejadian. 50 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di lokasi, dan mereka terkejut melihat banyak orang disana.

Kushina masih terus menahan kesakitannya kakinya masih terus mengeluarkan darah, tetapi petugas medis bertindak dengan cepat memberikan obat dan perban untuk kaki kushina. Naruto, hinata dan kiba pergi mencari kushina dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya di bawah pohon besar.

"kushina nee!"."kami datang". Teriak naruto.

"naruto". Ucap kushina lirih.

"kushina nee-san apakah kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya hinata.

"aku tidak apa apa hinata-chan". Ucap kushina sambil tersenyum meskipun menahan rasa sakit kakinya.

"umm nee-san aku akan membantu membawa barang barangmu". Ucap kiba.

"wah terima kasih, emm siapa namamu?". Tanya naruto.

"kiba inuzuka, saya teman kampus naruto". Ucap kiba.

"hmm baiklah kiba, terima kasih ya". Ucap kushina.

Lalu naruto meminta petugas untuk izin mengambil kushina dan naruto bilang kushina itu kakaknya maka pihak kepolisian langsung mengizinkannya.

Naruto dan kiba menggotong tandu membawa kushina ke mobil naruto sementara barang barang nya dibawa oleh hinata ke koper kiba. Setelah semuanya selesai, naruto langsung membawa kushina ke rumah sakit uzushio hospital.

Sampai disana, kushina langsung dibawa ke UGD oleh suster dan dokter untuk di periksa. Setelah 1 jam menunggu akhirnya dokter keluar.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?". Tanya naruto.

"hmm syukurlah syarafnya tidak terjepit dan rusak namun benturan di lutut nya sangat keras sehingga harus operasi"."maaf, disini, kami tidak bisa melakukan operasi lutut karena perlatannya terbatas sebaiknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang lebih memadai". Ucap dokter.

"o..operasi?"."baiklah"."kami akan membawa dia ke konohagakure mega hospital". Ucap naruto.

"hmm baiklah itu rumah sakit yang besar dan bagus". Ucap dokter.

Lalu setelah mendapat surat keterangan pindah rumah sakit dari dokter, naruto langsung bertindak tegas.

"kushina nee bertahanlah pasti kau akan baik baik saja". Ucap naruto sambil memegang tangan kushina.

"umm iya naruto, terima kasih". Ucap kushina.

Dengan cepat, naruto mengendarai mobil nya ke konohagakure mega hospital. Akhirnya 1 jam kemudian, sampailah mereka di sana. Kushina dibawa ke ruang operasi setelah menyerahkan surat dari dokter rumah sakit uzushio. Semoga saja operasinya berjalan dengan lancar.


End file.
